Switching mode power supplies may use soft switching techniques. For example, a flyback controller causes switching transitions to occur only when a voltage across the switch is zero. In another example, a flyback controller causes switching transitions to occur only when a current through the switch is zero. In this way, switching mode power supplies may reduce switching loss.